Yesterday
by ProudToBeSlytherin
Summary: Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away Now it looks as though they're here to stay Oh, I believe in yesterday. Sirius Black hates himself for cheating on his long time girlfriend Claire. Will she ever forgive him? SiriusXOC


_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_  
_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_  
_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

'I'm such an idiot!' Sirius thought to himself, pacing the common room late at night. 'How could I have been so stupid? I love her, why would I do that?' Eight days prior, Sirius had cheated on his girlfriend. He didn't mean to do it. Everything just happened so quickly. He and his girlfriend, Claire, had been dating since the end of their third year. Now they were seventeen and things were falling apart. The two were in a serious, committed relationship. They talked about getting married for Merlin's sake! And he just had do go and fuck it up.

_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be_  
_There's a shadow hanging over me._  
_Oh, yesterday came suddenly_

All of his self hatred and anger towards himself came crashing down on him all in one moment. Feeling the heaviness of his emotions coming down on him, he sat down on the couch, covering his face in his hands. Then Sirius Black did something he hadn't done in many years. He cried. The last time he cried he was twelve because his mother had hit him. But this time was so much worse. This time he truly did do something wrong. He hurt the only person he'd ever fallen in love with.

_Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say_  
_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday_

"Why are you crying?"

Wiping his face, he turned to face the voice who he already recognized as Claire's. She stood behind him in her pajama shorts and an old T-shirt he'd given her in their fifth year. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had her weight on her left leg. Clearly, she was unhappy to see him. Though her demeanor softened a bit when she saw his red and puffy eyes.

She looked away from him, "You know, I'm usually the one who cries in here lately."

He wiped his face again, "Would it help anything if I said I'm sorry again?"

Claire shrugged, "I dunno, how about you try it and I'll see how it goes."

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_  
_Now I need a place to hide away_  
_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

For a few moments, Sirius hid his face again. The hole in his chest was growing as he realized just how mad at him she was. The worst part about it was that he deserved it. All of it. Tears ran uncontrollably down his face and he didn't even try to make them stop. "I'm sorry Claire." He said, his voice cracking. "I really do love you. And I really did mean it that you're the only one I'll ever love. It kills me that I did this to you. But you're probably better off without me anyway."

Behind him, Claire's own eyes were now letting out silent tears. "You're an idiot." She said. He turned his head a bit, just enough so he could see her but she couldn't see him. "Do you even know why it hurts so much?"

"Because it's a horrible thing to do?" He asked, knowing it was some sort of a trick question

"No," just what he expected her to say, "the worst part is that I still love you, and I probably always will. I definitely always will."

_Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say_  
_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday_

He turned on the couch and leaned against the back, fully facing her now. Surprisingly, she took a few steps closer to him, letting her arms drop to her sides. "If you're ever willing to take me back, I'll always be here."

Claire began to cry, letting out a few sobs as she covered her face with her hands. "I love you so much, Sirius."

Sirius climbed over the back of the couch and held her tightly in his arms, petting her head soothingly. "I love you too. I really do, I promise."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck. Her tears dripped onto the skin of his shoulder. "Please don't ever leave me."

"Never." He said, kissing the top of her head, "I could never even fathom the thought of leaving you."

Claire looked up at him, a small smile forcing it's way onto her lips. "You really love me?"

He smiled back at her, "With all my heart."

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_  
_Now I need a place to hide away_  
_Oh, I believe in yesterday_


End file.
